The Jungle Book 2
The Jungle Book 2 is a 2003 American animated musical fantasy adventure film produced by the DisneyToon Studios in Sydney, Australia as well as Walt Disney Animation Studios in Paris, France and was released by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures Distribution. The theatrical version of the film was released in France on February 5, 2003, and released in the United States on February 14, 2003. The film is a sequel to Walt Disney's 1967 film The Jungle Book, and stars Haley Joel Osment as the voice of Mowgli and John Goodman as the voice of Baloo. A Jungle Book 3 was Planned in 2006, but after the death of Tony Jay, future films were scrapped on June 28 2018 and Disneytoon was closed. Plot In 1893, Mowgli is in the Man Village, living with his adoptive parents and new little brother, Ranjan. He makes friends with Shanti, the girl who lured Mowgli into the Man Village. After Mowgli gets in trouble, he blames Shanti and won't talk to her, then Mowgli starts to miss the jungle. After an escape from a stampede of elephants, Baloo sneaks into the Man Village to visit Mowgli. Also, Shere Khan returns to Madhya Pradesh for his revenge. The Vultures do not help. Shere Khan sneaks into the village and everyone thinks he's the wild animal. After, Baloo and Mowgli escape into the jungle. Shanti, believing her friend was kidnapped, follows them to go to his excursions. Also, Kaa watches Shanti alone, and tries to eat her. He manages to subdue her with his hypnotic stare, until Ranjan comes forward and pulls Shanti away in time, releasing her from Kaa's trance. Ranjan starts beating Kaa with a stick, and Kaa ends up accidently swallowing a large rock. The weight of the rock makes his coils fall on top of him. While Ranjan keeps hitting Kaa, Shanti grabs him to get away from the snake. Ranjan soon scares Kaa from behind, and causes Kaa to fall off a nearby cliff and into a coconut tree, and Shanti and Ranjan soon leave. Poor Bagheera and the Elephants are out looking for Baloo and Mowgli. Mowgli seems to enjoy the jungle as he used to and tells Baloo about his life in the Man Village and Shanti. Soon, Bagheera figures out that Mowgli had escaped the Man Village with Baloo, and he tries to find him. Shanti and Ranjan are still looking for Mowgli, then get lost in the jungle. They soon find Mowgli hanging from the vines, because Mowgli was hiding from them and accidentally tripped. Baloo finds them and scares Shanti. Shanti figures out that Mowgli got Baloo to scare her, and she gets angry at him, and then Mowgli gets angry at Baloo for scaring Shanti. Mowgli runs after Shanti and Ranjan, but Shere Khan found them first. While Ranjan went looking for Baloo and Bagheera, Mowgli and Shanti find an ancient temple and enter it. Shere Khan fallows, but so does Baloo and a confrontation erupts. Mowgli soon runs into a crater and he and Shanti jump across and land on a tiger head statue. Shere Khan also jumps onto the tiger head which starts to crack. Shere Khan falls and lands on a rock and the tiger head lands down trapping him inside. Mowgli and Shanti fall too but Baloo grabs them both. Meanwhile, Lucky, a New Member of the Vultures, comes down and begins to tease Shere Khan. They soon return to the Man Village and are greeted by their families, but Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan get to return to the Jungle many times after that to spend some time with their New Jungle Family. Trivia *In the Story, 1992 Recorded Sounds Voice Sterling Holloway was supposed to voice Kaa and had recorded 85 to 95% quotes before he passed away. *It was originally planned to be release on October 2002 but was later pushed back to February 2003. Differences with the literature *Meshua and her husband are included in this film and like the stories are Mowgli's adopted parents, but there are some differences between them and their book-selves: for instance, they also have a young son named Ranjan, which was possibly a reference to Meshua's newest biological-son in the stories, and her husband never despises Mowgli whatsoever, in fact he became remorseful from punishing Mowgli, nor does he die (though he does bear a tiger's claw-mark). *While it's possible Shere Khan might have died off-screen, his exact fate remains uncertain, leaving open the chance that he could've survived again. *While Mowgli does leave the village temporarily, it was by his own choice rather than getting kicked out by the other humans for being considered a sorcerer, furthermore, just about the entire village was concerned for Mowgli as well as Shanti and Ranjan, and willingly help look for all three. *Mowgli's wolf-family don't appear at all, same for King Louie and maybe Winifred. *The film as a whole doesn't seem to fallow any of Kipling's stories. Gallery External links Category:Films Category:Jungle Book Category:Movies Category:2003 Category:Disney Category:Vhs